Backup
by snowember
Summary: We all know Alex’s wonderful luck of getting caught. Well, Alex is MIA once again. Only difference is that this time MI6 knows. They decide to do something about it, to k-unit, their antics came as much of a surprise. Sab and Tom too, no slash


**Disclaimer: last I checked my name didn't start with an A or an H…**

**Ooh, this tacks place after Snakehead. This chapter wont include any spoilers for it though….I think….**

**So far I have not read a fic. with this plot…but easily could have missed one or two….**

* * *

The man looked down at the warm piece of paper in his hands, fresh from the printer. No emotion crossed his grey face, though inside his mind was teeming with a wide verity of colorful feelings. The first, more prominent was the pleasure that MI6 was still in the dark; everything was going to plan. But some little part of his mind still wasn't sure victory was yet certain, that something had gone wrong, that he had made a vital mistake. Maybe it was something to do with how apparently, MI6 appeared to know so little compared to what there captive knew. Then again, he thought to himself, the boy might not be as good as he had been warned; and thus had not dug deep enough to find too much out, or, on second thought, had not bothered to step by step fill MI6 in, preferring instead to wait to everything made sense to him. Either way, no more could be learned from MI6's files, he decided at long last. He would have to try his luck with the "unbreakable" boy.

For Alex had not earned the title of unbreakable on fragile terms.

The same gray middle-aged man walked into the cold cement room, eyes never leaving a spot at eye level on the opposite wall, careful not to look at the boy slumped, hands tied, on the chair in front of him. He turned back, starting his pace to the other half of the cement cell, studding the walls, apparently not noticing Alex at all. He heard the teen stir quietly behind him. His normally straight pail lips curled into an upward quiver of a smile, which, to those who knew him well, would either a) turn and run, or b) rush him to a psychiatrist. If they were to see him now, they (all two of them) would already be calling in the next step of the plan, for the man, Snyder, as he had adopted during training _(1)_, had never failed at anything he had ever sent out to do. And if he had, then who ever he felt was the primary cause, would find them selfs in need of a will. There was no reason this boy would be any different.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Rider? Anything you'd like to tell me?" He asked at long last, still turned away from Alex, his voice hard, but spoken like it was just another old conversation they had every day. To Snyder, it almost was.

Alex said nothing.

"Why don't we start from the beginning? Chronological order. So you were sent here under the alias of Alex Foister…"

Blunt stared down at his desk. It had been three hours sense Mrs. Jones had contacted him, and still, he had only come up with one plan. He hoped that Mrs. Jones would come back and say those two words. Threat over.

But somehow he knew that wasn't going to happen. Nothing was ever that simple in his business.

He was, though no one knew, even more afraid then Mrs. Jones, who had grown a more prominent connection to Alex. For worse then putting one teenager in danger, he was about to put three. Mrs. Jones still had no idea what he was going to do. Best not tell her, he had decided, the later you do, the less chance she'll resign in protest.

There was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Jones entered. Her face held a sad pallor to it, reflecting exactly what Blunt felt. She shook her head softly, arms going wide in a universal sign for nothing. "He just vanished, we can't get a track on him any where, and his equipment can't have been destroyed; it would have sent a message. Someone must have deactivated it or…"

Blunt nodded silently, deep in thought. Her last almost spoken words had left a lingering ice to the air. That was it. He couldn't hide it any longer, no point waiting for the inevitable. He had to tell. Alex's life could depend on it. Along with countless others through out the world.

"What can I do?" Mrs. Jones pressed, knowing that look all to well.

"Well, we're going to need a few airline tickets. But first you should probably call Joe Byrne. We need a favor."

* * *

Sabina laughed as the girl next to her-Mandy- imitated the conversation she had just had with her newly ex-boyfriend. She was 15, and enjoyed revenge as much as the next.

Not that Sabina was paying that much attention to her. She was more concerned, as most people would be, by the black car which seemed to in a way, be fallowing them . Maybe she was just being paranoid, she thought as she walked on. Finally, the car seemed to take a path of it's own, leaving Sab to listen to her friends' meaningless banter. Alert over.

Never less, she still stayed tense for the rest of the walk over to the stone building where their defense lessons where to be held. Only a block left.

Sabina could see the parking lot before the building. Normally, it was filled with a few cars, of parents who were either watching their child in the beginners class, or merely dropping off there kids, in most of the advanced classes' cases. Funny how relaxed parents got when there kid had passed so many of the self-defense classes.

She froze. In the side parking lot, there was one car. One very familiar sleek black car.

For the first time, Mandy seemed to notice that something was wrong with her friend. She turned around, and in turn, stared at her, after quickly checking her surroundings to make sure there wasn't anything strange that she had herself missed. "Is something wrong?" she questioned her stalk-still friend soothingly.

"That car. It's the same one as before." Her throat was dry, voice coming out hallow. She had seen that kind of vehicle before. It was the same kind that had brought her mother to the hospital where she and Alex had been taken after Air Force One.

She hadn't heard from Alex in a long time.

Mandy was still giving her the claming look; she knew Sabina had a pretty messed up past. The fact that she wasn't allowed to talk about it proved her point. Mandy knew how she felt, her own family being caught up in the mess because of her fathers job. Maybe that was why she had automatically reached out toward Sabina when she first came to school. Whatever the reason was, it didn't matter any more.

"Come on," Mandy nudged. "Let's get inside before some car comes and drenches us." It had taken very little effort for Mandy to make up that; it was mid winter, the streets were covered in water slowly evaporating at the first sun in at least a month.

Sab wasn't sure if she wanted to go, a gut feeling told her to stay out in the cold- to bolt; get as fare away form that car, and who was associated with. Her mind, however, commanded her other wise. She wasn't even certain if it had anything to do with Alex in the first place. Nothing to lose, she tried to loll herself, pushing back the response her mind had to those words. There was plenty to lose. There was Alex to lose.

Mandy grabbed her friends arm and pulled her accost the street, pulled being a loose word, for less then half way accost, the pulling was instead coming from Sabina's arm, yanking her friend along with her, determined to enter the building while her strength lasts.

Upon entering, it was Mandy's turn to freeze. There, sitting in the seats closest to the door, where parents sat and watched there kids through the large plastic-glass window, sat two visible out of place people. The black semi-formal suits that looked lose enough to allow them to move quickly if need be.

Sabina stared at the two miss-fits warily. She knew now that she had been right. Even if the suits hadn't been a dead give away, then the people them self's would have. There was one man, and a woman, both looked like they were in extremely good shape. The man was the one that brought the most confirmation to Sabina though. He was the man that had suddenly showed up one day at her house, with no explanation, except that something had happened to Alex and that he was in the hospital. Latter she had found out that he had a bullet in his chest, and that "being in the hospital" had translated to being on the possible deathbed. If they were only prepared to emit their connection if Alex was greatly injured, and then only at their home, why were they here now, out in the open?

Mandy stared at the steadily hardening face of her best friend. The sights of these people had really brought out the mysterious, unknown side of Sab to the surface. The untouchable part, that Mandy had only glimpsed once, a couple months back, when their teacher had been showing off a new research site, and a shooting at Liverpool Street had come up under breaking news. She had not been surprised when Sabina was absent to her next class; even there teacher had been a little thrown off at Sabina's reaction.

Noticing the new arrivals, the two agents quickly, in unison stood up, so perfectly together, Sabina couldn't help but wonder if it was a well practiced choreographed piece; by watching them, there was no way you could tell who the leader was. Sab directed her words towards the one she knew.

"What do you want?" her voice came out dead, but calculating the whole time. "Does this have to do with Alex?"

The blond main nodded his head, clean-shaven mouth not saying a word, allowing the girls questions to tell the story. His hand inched to grab his dark shaded glasses in his front pocket; anything to be able to look away from the dark-haired girl's piercing blue eyes, with out letting her know his unease. For Ed Shulsky (2) had never been more apprehensive in his life.

"What has happened? Is he okay?" It was hard to say if there was more urgency or worry in her voice. Shulsky opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find the right words. His partner, another acquaintance of Alex, noticing his discomfort, and quickly took over.

"We-don't know. It isn't safe to talk here, we need to go somewhere more…secure, before we can discus anything in good measure," Tamara Knight supplied gravely, stepping up to the plate, ignoring, as was everyone else involved in the conversation, the look on Mandy's face.

"We need you to come with us. It's vital."

* * *

1)Name idea's welcome!!! Until then…

2)Ed Shulsky is the agent that Alex meets in Ark angle, as is Tamara; I know the names of the other CIA agents were changed (in skeleton key) so I thought that I might as well say that here, who knows what they did to Ark angle.

On the subject of up-dates, I am going to say that I will up-date if people want me too. However, I am rather busy and stupid state test are coming up, after break, so right about now I'm going to be very busy…basically, do not expect a quick up-date

Idea's welcome at all times. I do have a plane, but there is LOTS of room for improvement, a second angle ( audience, that be you) would be wonderful.

Beta welcome

Please, It's my first Fanfic , so be supportive :) **constructive** criticism welcome

If you didn't get the hint,

That little purple button is calling your name

No, not the "page up, or next chapter", the "place review"

HINT HINT


End file.
